The AU Everlark Series:3: Pillow Talk
by SheepAmongstWolves12
Summary: It's Graduation Time At Panem Secondary School And Katniss And Peeta Let Their Hormones Get Frisky! LEMONS GALORE! Rated M for choice language, sexually awkward advances, nudieness, pure smut and clumsy yet adorable love making sessions!The Final Installment In My Trilogy Of Stories, So Please Read "The Liar And The Lighter" and "Cat And Mouse" Beforehand, Or You May Get Lost!
1. Promise Promise

**Author's Note:**

_Hello Everyone!_

_At the end of "Cat and Mouse", Katniss said that she "had a surprise for grad night" after Peeta teased her to pose nude for his art class… This story is a follow up from that, and will probably be a few chapters long…IT'S MY FIRST LEMON AND I CAN'T WAIT!:) _

_I Love hearing from people, so please PM or Review Me!_

_Thank you to __**mcphersonraina,**____**PinkiePie123,**____**lime-cola, bloolover, jackyb, SEGAgirl82, SLC12793 **__and__** Embracer **__for the __Alerts/ Subscriptions and Reviews!_

_Particular thanks to __**KnightRie**__ for trying to tell me the difference between "Grad" and "Prom" and to __**Bright Lights and White Nights**__ for the reviews and encouragement! _

_Please, please, please review! I always want to know what people think or if there are ways of improving! Thank You!_

_I do not own The Hunger Games, or the characters. Sadly, they belong to Suzanne Collins… but all scenarios within this story are of my doing. __**Rated M for choice language, sexually awkward advances, nudieness, pure smut and clumsy yet adorable love making sessions.**_

_And now…. Enjoy;)_

**Katniss:**

I smile at the girl in the mirror, who miraculously is me. The night is nearly over for the class of 2011 at the Panem Graduation Ball, our futures unknown and uncertain. For me at least; I know Peeta wants to go on to college and study music, but he's already detested moving away and leaving me, which is rather silly, pinning the rest of his life on a girl. But when love is added to the equation, does it still seem as fruitless? No. I will not let the thought of losing him ruin the night, and take an extra minute in the ladies bathroom to regroup my thoughts. I do look stunning though. Prim has really done an excellent job of up styling my hair so that it sits regally atop of my head and the dress was the result of Annie's impulsive spending off the internet. It's a fantastic creation, silky smooth against my golden, tanned skin; it hugs my hips and falls to the floor. It's also rather good in the chest department as it shows a little cleavage, but not an ugly, but rather a teasing amount. I smile to myself as I remember how Peeta's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he looked at me. Silly Baker Boy, he's naïve, but not that naïve to the female body, although we haven't actually…

"Katniss!" squeaks Annie, a little drunk and hyper from the atmosphere.

"Hey Annie!"

How glad am I to see her, disrupting the embarrassing thoughts that are taking place in my head right now.

"WE'RE FINISHED FOREVER! WE DID IT AND SCHOOL IS OOOOOVVVVERRR BEEEATCH!"

The corners of my mouth curl up at my friend's drunkenness. She hastily wobbles over to me in her platform heels, the rosy light of the bathroom illuminating the sequins and diamantes on the silver bodice of her frock, the skirt splaying out at her hips. Annie is beautiful as always.

"Kat…" she whispers, her eyes wide open and staring, like that of a child.

"Yes, Annie…?"

"I think I'm a little drunk…"

"Really? I'd never of guessed"

I can never resist being sarcastic and taking the piss when given the opportunity. I smile as Annie leans in for a hug, her mound of hair cascading over my shoulder. I pat her back, smiling at my best friend and the nonsense that she speaks.

"Have you and Peeta…?"

"Huh?" I ask. All I had heard was his name and he immediately takes over my mind. Flashbacks take me to every single moment that ever occurred between us starts playing. Why is it that I'm forever looking after people in bathrooms, be they burning from cigarette butts or not being able to hold their drink? Annie mumbles again, leaning her weight against mine as I struggle to hold her up in my high heels.

"Have you and Peeta… you know…"

I feel myself flush scarlet at the thought of what she's implying, but I have to reply to her or she'll never stop asking.

"What Annie? Have I and Peeta had sex yet? No, no we haven't" I snap at her.

Her head turns to look at mine, her eyes apologetic, and now sober.

"Sorry Katniss… That was really dumb of me to ask"

I hang onto Annie for a minute, thinking whether or not I should reveal what I've planned for tonight, but I don't. I know her too well and I don't want her telling Finnick. I don't want to start mentioning what I've planned for Peeta tonight, which would eventually spread throughout the grapevine. He's not one for hearsay or gossip spreading, and he knows that I'd feel the same way if Finnick brought up the topic for discussion. We both look in the mirror at ourselves; Annie in silver and I in a vibrant red dress that resembles a lit ember in a fire. Needing to get back to Peeta, I motion for the camera inside my purse and take a photo of the pair of us, adding to the many more I've taken from this night alone. I wait for the camera to take another photo when I hear the unmistakable voices of Finnick Odair and one, Peeta Mellark walking down the corridor and entering the bathroom.

"Annie did say that she went to look for Katniss in the bathroom; didn't she Finn?"

Finnick's head cocks in our direction and he bounds over in five gigantic steps.

"WOOOHHOOO! PHOTO TIME!"

Peeta's face meets mine, and his eyes roll into the back of his head as we both struggle to control our drunken couple.

"Shut up Finnick!... GOD! You're such a kid sometimes"

"PEETA…PEETA…I LOVE YOU MAN!"

I try hard not to laugh at Finnick holding Peeta in a tight embrace, but I fail horribly and my laughter fills the room as Peeta attempts to escape.

"I love you too Finn… now get t'fuck off of me!"

When he's free, a smile spreads across his face, his eyes majestic and gleaming in this light. I take a picture with the camera, quickly enough for the four of us to be in it, although it's a mess. _Another memory for Peeta to take with him when he leaves for college… _my head taunts, and the thought of losing him terrorises me again as I clutch to his chest. Finn and Annie are hugging each other in a state of drunken bliss whilst Peeta supports me. He probably knows what I'm thinking already. How photos are generally taken to remind people of happy times…times that no longer exist…times when things were different.

"Hey… Smile for me Sweetheart"

I look up at him, his eyes peeping out from under the curtain of gold that is his hair. If I am going to lose him, I want to give him something; some part to remember me by. Although I've already left my mark on him already, as I recall the burn mark on his thigh from when we first met. Annie's questions only back up my original idea, and how I should go through with it; how I should let him have me entirely. I lean up on the balls of my feet to kiss him; savouring the taste of his mouth against mine, feeling his teeth pull ever so slightly back on my bottom lip, teasing me. Baker Boy…I love you so much more than you will ever know…

**Peeta:**

Tonight has been perfect, apart from Finn and Annie getting completely shit faced. Katniss and I flagged a cab and stuck them inside, telling the driver to bring them home. Even in late July, Panem still has bitter winds that make it feel like winter. Standing under the hazy light of a lamppost, I see her shiver in that firecracker dress, and quickly take off my jacket, draping it carefully around her bare shoulders. I was really pleasantly surprised when I first saw her this evening, she looked so elegant, and the dress definitely showed some skin in all the right places, so much that my own pants, (which fit me well) became a bit too tight in the crotch area for my liking. I stuck out my arm to wave another taxi down, and helped her in gently to the back seat, before following in after her.

The taxi driver is a middle aged, fat man with a pudgy face and a tweed cap that rests on his head. He bellows in a jovial voice:

"Where to, young lad?"

"Number 48, Straffan Road please"

"No bodger, Roger! Have ye there in no time atall"

"Thanks"

Katniss' head bobs down onto my shoulder, as I strap her in safely, which is proving difficult in the darkness of the car. After five minutes in the car, she stirs from her slumber.

"Peeta…?"

"Yes…?"

"Are we nearly home yet?"

Already, she's treating me like her family; it makes me feel all warm inside that we're going home together; even if it is four o' clock in the morning and we're both exhausted from dancing and enjoying ourselves all night long.

"Very nearly, Katniss, just two more minutes" I whisper, pressing a kiss to her forehead, watching her eyes close in the process. I gently place an escaped ringlet of her hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek afterwards, as the cab pulls into my driveway.

"There now!"

"That's grand, how much do I owe you?"

"Eh… sure giv' us a fiver and we'll call it a night"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, a fiver is grand stuff there lad!"

I take out my wallet from my trouser pockets, and fumble for my house keys.

"Lovely! Thank you very much! Bye now!"

"Thanks again"

I open the car door and Katniss follows, swinging her legs out, as I offer her my hand for balance. She staggers in her high heels on the gravel driveway; each step of the way in pain. I sweep her up into my arms, her weight light against my chest as I walk us to the back door. I prop her down gently on the ground as I fiddle with the door, trying to press the key into the latch quickly enough before she tumbles. She's in my arms again as I carry her through the threshold quietly, before realising that this is the first time that Katniss has ever entered my house this way, and I think fondly of the lemon tree outside my window. We slip to the kitchen stealthily, where I've left her favourite cake, plates and mugs for our return. I place her down on the sofa slowly, as she pries her shoes off; my jacket still surrounding her; keeping her warm. She looks at me, her eyes still gleaming into mine, pulling me down with her.

"Katniss… what are you trying to do?"

"Ssh…Stay here for a while"

"Do you want anything? I've made cake"

I can't help smiling as I say this, and neither can she, but her hand wraps around my arm and motions for me to move closer to her. Steadying myself with one knee on the sofa, my arms support me as I hang above her body, her eyes fixed on mine. Her hands travel from my arms to my chest, as she picks at the buttons, starting from the top and working her way down effortlessly. She's touching me so carefully, tracing me with her fingertips as if I'm made of glass. It's wreaking havoc in my trouser department, but I'm not ashamed when I give in and crash gently on top of her, our mouths colliding against one another. She's so warm and beautiful and perfect right now; not that she isn't always, but I feel it more now than ever. Her hands peel off my shirt hesitantly, and I break temporarily from her to drag the air back into my lungs.

"Katniss… we don't have to…you know… have sex... Not if it makes you worried or uncomfortable. I'm more than happy having you here in my arms, like this"

"I know Peeta…"

A tear forms in the corner of her eye and slides down her cheek slowly, her mascara smudging as I try to figure out what's wrong.

"Was it something I did Katniss? I'm so very sorry if I hurt you, or if we were moving too fast or anything, I'm really really…"

"Peeta…Sshh…You didn't do anything wrong at all…" she sobs, more tears sliding down her face, as I search for a sign or something to relieve her of her troubles.

"Sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this, and I don't ever want you to feel like this. Ever. Please?"

"Just with the grad… and finishing school… and you going away to college in September…I don't want you to forget me Peeta…" she cries.

I sit up, away from her and pull her into my lap, rocking us to and fro as she sobs into my chest, black mascara tears staining my skin, as I take out the pins holding her hair in place, feeling the soft curls fall in my hand.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going away to college. And more importantly, I'm never going to forget you because I will always be here, I promise"

My fingertip makes soft contact with the silk dress over the place where her heart is meant to be. I'll always be there, no matter what happens.

"Promise, promise?"

"Promise, promise" I say, wiping the tears from her face with my shirt, watching how the black liquid stains the white fabric.

She presses a light kiss on my forehead, and I continue to rock us back and forth in silence.

"Peeta…?"

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Thank you…for that…and for the cake…can I have some?"

"Of course, I made it for you" I chuckle, seeing her dart for two plates from the cupboard and putting the kettle on to boil for the tea.

**Katniss:**

"This cake is nom"

"Nom, nom, nom, nom" he replies, a muffled laugh escaping his lips as we gobble our cake hungrily and take great slurps of boiling tea to wash it down, burning our mouths in the process. I have to laugh at the first memory I have of Peeta's shirtless frame; and how it scared me, offended me even. Yet now, it's something that I admire more and more as he places his free hand over mine, rubbing my knuckles slowly, which calms me down immensely. I must look friggin' awful right now, and I want out of this dress; it's so long without my high shoes that I'm guaranteed to trip over the nearest object, or even a flat surface at this rate. I just want my bed…or rather a bed, with me and Peeta in it, curling up together, not even to have sex, but just to sleep together in the most innocent of ways, and truest of words. He reads my mind before I tell him what I'm thinking.

"Kat, do you want to go upstairs? Wash your face, take off your dress and get a shower? I don't mean like that! But I'll give you one of my old shirts and you can have a pair of shorts too?"

Baker Boy is even sweeter when he's tripping himself up with his own words.

"Sure, that sounds fantastic. My shoulders are killing me"

After putting our plates in the dishwasher, we venture up the stairs, and past the grandfather clock that sits at the top of the landing. Peeta takes out towels for me and shows me the bathroom. It's painted a rich blue colour, just like the water of the coast, with a large walk in shower with a tiled floor with a plug hole for the water to drain away. He shows me how not to burn myself and other settings on the contraption that controls the water. I greedily take one last kiss before he leaves and another…just for the road.

"I'll see you soon Sweetheart" he smiles, closing the door behind him.

"You too" I smile, locking the door as he leaves, before stripping off and stepping into the warm water, losing myself in how good it feels.

It's only when I step out and dry myself that I realise the predicament I'm in.

Peeta's not left any clothes out for me, making the towel my only port of call on the clothing front. I could put the dress back on, but it's awkward and I'm already tired. I bundle up the dress and put on the bra and underwear, not wanting to be entirely naked underneath. I unlock the door and take a really deep breath before entering his bedroom but Peeta seems to be in a predicament of his own when I walk in…


	2. Guns

**Author's Note:**

_Hello Everyone:)_

_I was working yesterday and didn't check my inbox until I got home last night…_

_**DEAR GOD PEOPLE! Thank you for the floods of emails and messages!**_

_This will be long, but thank you to __**emeraldpearl99, Gabbybee7, **__**Gemmaaaaa, oha808,**____**TruIdentity, red45364, NichakarnR, SEGAgirl82, gratefulreader, sparxx27, passionately-curious, TheSocialNetworking, mcphersonraina, iAMRUE-and-Clove, stripes844, fictionbooksaremylife, pokips, readergirl127, xxxbubblygirlxxx, kaylaaylalayla, Embracer, LeslieMellark, Bright Lights and White Nights, melsers718, Tuvz **__and __**ejmockingjay **__for the Alerts and Subscriptions!_

_Special shout out to __**emeraldpearl99**__ and to my constant reviewer, __**Bright Lights and White Nights**__ for their reviews and encouragement!_

_I forgot to say hello to my beta __**SilverMistKey, **__who hasn't read this story yet… I'm too ashamed of my dirty writings to let her beta them..:)_

_And now… I believe Katniss was wearing a towel, and was going to Peeta's room…?;) __**Rated M for…You'll see;)**_

_**Review if you Enjoy…;)**_

**Peeta:**

After leaving Katniss in the shower, I pad further down the corridor to my room, wanting to get out of my dress pants and to dig out some clothes for her to sleep in. Taking off my shoes and socks, I relish the feel of the fluffy carpet under the soles of my feet as I slip to my window, opening it up to feel the cool morning breeze on my skin. It's embarrassingly arousing, and my hands undo my trousers, and in one swift moment they fall from my waist, dropping to the floor. Katniss creeps into my mind again; my hand wanders to the inside of my boxers, my dick bulging to get out as I imagine what she looks like naked.Oh God, she'd be wet too, on account of the shower, the water soaking her hair, running down her chest, drenching her completely.

…_She smiles at me through the fogged up glass of the shower, her eyes devious and lust filled._

"_Get in, Baker Boy" she growls, her voice seductive, yet commanding at the same time, and I all too willingly get in beside her, the water burning into my skin, similar to the way her eyes are burning into mine._

"_Katniss…"_

_Her eyes crease slightly, as she steps towards me, pushing me slowly against the tiled wall of the shower, the water splaying over the both of us as her skin touches mine for the first time. _

"_Give me a twirl, Sweetheart" _

_She coyly smiles at me, before stepping back and fully rotating. My eyes peel wide open, roaming all over her body, and she grins again, pressing against me under the water. _

"_Tell me now Peeta, have you ever imagined me like this? Seeing me like this? Or even touching me like this?" I can feel her smirk as she whispers in my ear, her hand ghosting down my arm and drawing it up slowly to her chest, placing it on her breast, then down her rib cage, gliding over her smooth, wet stomach and then to her thigh. _

_Her hand leaves mine and she starts exploring my skin with her fingertips. I shudder at each touch, my breathing growing more and more erratic as she touches me …there._

"_Peeta, I know that you've been hiding this for the entire night, and I want to make you feel good…better than good even… Remember when I said that I wanted all of you? Good, bad and bits in between? This is something along those lines…"_

_Her hand wraps around me entirely and gently strokes me, her mouth in the crease of my neck, planting delicate kisses. She's right about making me feel unbelievable; I feel more than that right now. I feel as if life never existed prior to this moment. My eyes close and I let her take over me, as she increases speed and pressure on me, sucking my neck, then moving down to my collarbones until its nearly too much to bear._

"_Peeta…You can touch me too, if you'd like" she whispers, as I bite down on her shoulder softly to remain focused._

_Did she really just ask me to do that? My hand travels along her hip, until I find the heat that I'm searching for. She's warm…so much warmer than I had ever thought, as my fingers gently explore this new, foreign territory; feeling her squirm and press further into me. Her skins so wet and my finger slips inside her easily, as my experimenting continues. _

"_Peeta…Peeta…Harder " she howls, as I push further in, feeling myself shuddering as she keeps on building me up in her hand. _

"_Katniss…Jesus…I'm…I'm…"…_

"Peeta?"

I whip around and snap back to reality, seeing Katniss at my bedroom door, soaking wet, wrapped up in a towel, her eyes wide as she sees me completely nude and trying to cover up the evidence of what I was doing. Oh fuck.

"Eh…"

I drop to the floor, hiding myself from her view, and frantically scramble in search of a pair of pants, feeling guilty and embarrassed at the thought of what she's had to witness.

"I just wanted to know if you have those shorts and shirt ready. I'll give you a minute, if you'd like?"

"No! I mean, no, come in, I'll get them for you right now"

"Thanks…and sorry for busting in on your…private time" she giggles.

"Don't be sorry…I just feel like a proper idiot right now…"

"Ah, c'mon, it was bound to happen. At least now I have an idea of how you do it" she chuckles, and I can't help but smile at her as she tries to make the best of an extraordinary awkward moment.

"Here" I fish out an old band tee shirt and a pair of swimming shorts that have remained in my closet since I was fifteen and fling them on the bed, close to where she stands, her hands still clutching the towel.

"Thanks Peeta!" she chirps, dropping the towel to the ground, where it falls somewhere along with my jaw. Jesus Christ, what have I done to deserve this?

She's beautiful, her bronzed skin illuminated and contrasted against the black bra that holds her boobs in perfectly; the silhouette of her waist and the curve of her hips, shaped by the matching black pants. And I'm hard again at the sight of her. Fucking hell, she'll never stop teasing me, conscious or not. Her eyes catch mine stealing a glance at her as she puts on the shirt.

"Guns 'N' Roses suits you is all"

"Really? I think that you were more appreciative of me without it on"

The breath catches in my throat and the hunger overtakes me; she's got that adorable, teasing smile playing on her lips, she knows the predicament I'm in and she's made the first move, wanting me to make my own. Play it cool, Mellark, she's testing you.

"I don't mind… whatever you're comfortable in, K"

"Okay Peeta"

And then it happens. She takes off the shirt and discards the shorts, before crawling into bed in nothing but her underwear. Oh fuck, you have to be kidding me; she'll feel me poking her in the back when I get in alongside her. I motion to the window again, breathing deeply at the situation that I'm faced with, before closing it, pulling down the blind and drawing the curtains, creating total darkness in the room. There is a heightened tension though; like electricity in the air between us as I slide in beside her, unsure of how to position myself. Do I hold her, or let her sleep alone? I'll leave it up for her to decide. I'm still trying to stop the fireworks that are threatening to explode in my pants…

**Katniss:**

Poor Baker Boy, getting caught with his pants down around his ankles as I walked in the door…he must be mortified still, clambering into bed alongside me in the pitch black darkness. I miss his arms, his smell, his warmth on me, holding me, keeping me together; making sure that I don't fall apart at any minute. He shouldn't feel guilty; it's his room after all. I'm restless in the sheets; my head perched on a pillow, knowing that he feels bad for what's just happened. Peeta deserves more than just that, and for once in my life I want to express the feelings that I have for him to the fullest. I just hope he's in the mood for my hormonal tendencies is all; as I twist and turn in the sheets, so that I'm facing him. Its pitch black, but I can hear his breathing, and assume that he's still awake, mulling the incident over and over again in his mind.

I feel for his hand in the darkness, and his fingers interlock in mine, his thumb rubbing my knuckle. Turning again, I find his face, as our noses knock against each other.

"Sorry"

"Sorry to you too" he laughs.

"So much for being randy"

"Randy? Us? Not at all…"I can feel him smirking in the blackness.

His lips press against my temple, then to my cheek as I zone in on his lips and kiss him hard on the mouth, savouring him and letting him know that I'm not upset or anything about the incident. He's so warm against me, his chest broad and strong, and his arms are similar too. The kiss is familiar territory to the both of us, yet the setting and certainly the mood are completely foreign; but I'm not scared or looking for an escape route as per usual. I want this time with him, I want to love him properly, the way that I've always wanted to, the way he's always wanted to show me, but I'd refused on countless occasions. His tongue dances with mine, and then darts to my ear, licking the spot behind my ear before travelling down to my neck and sucking the skin there. His hand breaks hold with mine, yet his arms encircle me, closing the space between us, as he rolls us over so that he hovers above me, his weight on his elbows as I lie on my back, feeling his erection swelling against my lower half, relishing how I'm making him do this, I'm having this effect upon him. The kiss breaks and I realise just how much I want Peeta, how much I want all of him, how desperately I want to show that I love him, how much I need him.

"Peeta…Peeta kiss me more" my breath catching in my throat as I speak.

"Where Katniss? Tell me where you want me"

My head rolls back into the pillow as his lips hunt the skin of my neck slowly.

"Here?" The indent under my jawline.

"Here?" The skin over my throat, his nose following his mouth as it sucks at my flesh.

"Here?" My protruding collarbone popping into his mouth, his tongue gliding over it, teasing me.

"Here?" The tunnel between my breasts, his teeth gliding over my sternum, as his hands work behind my back, undoing my bra and whipping it off in a matter of seconds.

"How are you so quick at that?" I ask, as he continues exploring my canvas of flesh with his hands and mouth.

"I don't know…maybe it's what I'm good at…being able to get things done" he smirks, his eyes dark and lusty and dangerously beautiful at the same time.

"Really? Being able to get things done you say? I don't believe that for one second" I grin, teasing him.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Everdeen? You know I'm only too willing to oblige and prove you wrong"

"And how would you plan on doing that, Mr Mellark?" I whisper against his ear, gnawing the rim gently.

"Suppose I'll just have to show you that I'm up for the job" he smirks at me, before returning to my body with a new vigour to prove me wrong.

"Here?" The smooth skin of my breast, my nipple popping into his mouth, as his tongue swirls around it, his teeth gnawing it gently.

My hands clutch his hair and he knows that he's found the right spot as I moan softly, causing him to suck harder at my chest, leaving a mark on me for a change, before moving onto the other one.

"Oooohhh…"

Peeta chuckles darkly, his teeth sliding at my flesh.

"Admit that you're wrong?"

"I think I need more evidence than this" I pant in between the sensations of what he's doing to me.

He grins wickedly and his legs interweave with mine, and we've become one tangled muddle again as he moves against my underwear, teasing the fuck out of me. In response my mouth clamps down on his neck, rolling us so that I'm on top. His hands replace where his mouth was, twisting my nipples in alternate directions. The heat that radiates off him is extraordinary, almost like lying on top of a fire; a pleasurable tingling experience that filters through my pores and courses through my veins. My arms are clawing his back, the nails breaking the skin, drawing blood as I bury my mouth into the crook of his neck, sinking my teeth into the soft tissue there.

A louder moan comes from his mouth this time, and he bolts upright against me my hair in front of my face as he searches for my mouth, frantically. I end up straddling him, trying to focus on the kiss, and how his skin feels under my fingers rather than working on a rhythm. Peeta's go that job sorted, with one hand matted in my hair and the other on my hip; he grinds his erection against my underwear, rocking us to and fro, making me increasingly aroused, my nails digging into his back when he hits a particular spot.

"Jesus…Katni…I… can't hold…longer…"

"S'okay…just…go with…it" I say in between pants, his mouth making contact with my neck, his kisses growing rougher and rougher.

I take over from him on the grinding motion, suddenly feeling the urge to have him against me; in me even.

"Admit…you're …wrong?" he pants, his face between my breasts again.

"Nope…still have…to…prove…" I reply, my breathing as laboured as his.

Peeta flings me down onto the bed again; both of us slick with sweat from our frolicking, before hovering above me, his arms on either side of my head, his lips kissing my face, my ears and my neck.

"Say when I've proven you wrong Sweetheart" he whispers, confusing me for a minute, before I feel his mouth drift further beneath the covers, kissing the underside of my breasts, my ribs, my abdomen and lower…


	3. Pyro

**Author's Note:**

_Hey Everybody !_

_So… I AM SO HAPPY!_

_Thanks to all of you, for encouraging my dirty mind… I'm awful, I know:);)_

_Thank you __**ElsterBird**__, __**BleedtoLoveHer,Courtney DiLaurentis, katimon, peenissmeldeen, Rhi-Rhi-555, cheergirl96, dgirlm, PhantaseaDreamerz, VMars lover, llamasareaboss, caitlinso91, Lyssindra, katioukiddo87, Torygirl, Original-State-Of-Mind, hotcoals, bchampagne dorrah, imagine808, Mkinlatin, catching-fire21 **__and to __**hungerjunky **__for subscribing/ alerting/ favouring me and my story, it means the world to me!:)_

_Uber thanks to: __**emeraldpearl99**__ and to __**Courtney DiLaurentis**__ who both review me…you're both awesome! Also to __**dgirlm, ElsterBird **__and to__** VMars lover **__for the reviews!_

_**SilverMistKey**__…You and I will never see each other in the same light after this chapter…. Love you gurl!_

_**Rated M for seriously heavy stuff! Don't read if you don't like graphic sex scenes…If you do however….Enjoy…;);)**_

_**And Review!;)**_

**Katniss:**

I'm trembling badly inside, and I can't actually believe that he's going down on me to prove me wrong. I feel extremely grateful for the 'tidying up' that Prim insisted on giving me before the grad, even if I am completely awkward as his lips trail, hot and fiery along the skin of my stomach, each kiss becoming hotter…I'm guessing that that's what meant to happen in these circumstances. The tremors are growing from between my legs, spreading like fire throughout my lower abdomen. It's fantastic and yet, I'm still holding back. My head repudiates the idea that what he's doing is fundamentally against all aspects of hygiene and he is essentially licking, sucking and tasting me where he shouldn't, but it feels so good; too good really.

Baker Boy is filthy minded... And I love it.

Perhaps that's the thrill of it really, doing something wrong. And he seems to be having a field day, exploring my skin; finding out what it is that exactly makes me tick. I can't get over this. His lips are gently kissing the inside of my thighs, every nerve fibre tingling as if they were fireworks set off on New Years' eve. I don't know why I'm over thinking. I'm always over thinking. Why can't I stop and….? A low moan slips out from me as his tongue lightly traces over my delicate parts, teasing me. My hands are locked in his hair, raising my hips to meet his unpredictable strokes, attempting to find some sort of middle ground, but in vain. He's igniting me from the inside, encouraging the flames to spread and grow fierce. Let go, lose yourself, just let him to this and don't question it.

I swoon again, as the tiny roots of stubble from his jawline rub abrasively against the soft skin of my thighs. His tongue all over me, darting wildly further down against the softer tissue; the warmth of his mouth against my own dampness is almost agonizing, a sweet torture that's too much to bear. I can't let this go. I feel too hot; too embarrassed, as I attempt to control my breathing. Focus on something. He's got my thigh in his hand, stroking it softly. Steady breaths. Think of something. Anything. My leg is lifted up, his hand curling around my calf. Recite multiplication tables. Count to a hundred. Do something. Can he hear my thoughts?

"Are you willing to give in yet, Sweetheart?" he says, flinging the covers off so that we're both completely exposed to the darkness.

Scarlet floods my cheeks. My leg is placed over his shoulder, my knee creased at the joint, and level with his head now. His soft curls brush against the skin of my knee. Every sensation is heightened, from the upward strokes of his hand on my thigh to the back of his hand caressing my face, gently trailing down my sternum, slotting his fingers against the gaps between my ribs which are exposed due to my rapid breathing. How can I feel so many things at once? Anxiety. Fear. Wonder. Awe. Lust. Bravery. Love…? And for a moment that's it. This moment is the space that is suspended between us. It's the way he holds me as if I might disappear if he turns away for a fraction of a second. There's no need for words; they're just letters strung together after all.

"I'll be back in one minute" he whispers, pressing his lips to my stomach, as his weight spreads across the bed. I see a peak of light crack through, and take it for the doorway as he slips from view, returning a few minutes later.

I glance up at him in the dim light, as he smiles at me, a wicked grin playing on the corners of his lips. I can feel my eyes peeling wide open as he dives down quickly and presses his tongue against me again, his mouth ice cold.

"FUCK!"

"Knew you'd like it" he grins, his chin resting on my stomach as we talk.

"What is that?"

"It's an ice cube. You're unbelievably hot right now… and down there. Not to mention wet. Are you sure you can handle this Sweetheart? Am I up for the job, or do you need further proof?"

"Yooou… Oooohhhh…"

I jolt at the touch at first, yet somehow this is causing me to unravel under the pressure. The slippery, slivery motion of his mouth colliding against me becomes easier to predict and my hips establish a working rhythm against the ice cube as he plays with it in his mouth. The cold gradually disappears, and I nearly wish he'd do that again, but his finger brings a new feeling to the growing furnace within me. It's a different sensation, but I can truly feel him filling me up, twisting himself within me, and always searching for a way to please me. Taking me in fully and examining me as if I'm some foreign, delightful and exhilarating entity. I can feel him, swirling around inside me, playfully stroking a spot that makes me push him further in. I think I may be close to getting that 'evidence' that I so desperately required…although I refuse to admit that I'm wrong…yet. If Baker Boy wants to play like this, then I'm afraid I too can be just as bad as he is, as my hands dig into his shoulder blades, cutting his skin to ribbons with my claws as hi teeth pull back on my bottom lip with such intensity, I think it may be bleeding, but it's hot. So god damned hot that I want more and more of him before the nights out…

**Peeta:**

"Say when I've proven you wrong Sweetheart" I grin in the darkness, my chin resting on her sternum, before working my way down her body, my chest nestled between her legs.

I'm nervous as to how she'll take what I have planned; will my bluff be enough for her to think that I know what I'm doing? I secretly hope that it isn't, the mind game between us is causing us to try and out do the other, allowing me to finally wonder what this feels like. I've imagined it in enough to be familiar with how I'd go about doing it if ever given the chance. Now that I have, my head doubts if I can do it right. I feel for her boobs again, because I just can't get over how they feel in my hands; so soft, squidgy and spongy, and in my mouth, a move I know she loves. Venturing further down, I try and kiss every inch of her to build up my confidence, loving how she her body jumps when I place a kiss in an unpredicted area of skin. We're so very close to being nude; my pants spark up again, my libido fully boosted and I kiss her with greater reassurance as I arrive at her bellybutton, before I'm level with her underwear. My hands drift to her thighs, as I test myself and her, pecking kisses over her underwear, warming her up, my stubble brushing along her inner thighs; rough against smooth. Without thinking, my hands rip the black lace to shreds until she's completely bare. Oh wow… she's so smooth down here too, as my lips trail back to her skin, exploring the new territory. I kiss her slowly, twisting my head to the side so that my angle is better, before taking her fully into my mouth, my tongue playing it safe, only tracing her up and down, teasingly. Her taste overcomes me, and something causes me to kiss quicker and lick harder, lapping her up. It's like a frenzy for me, and I can't get enough as her hands grab my hair, loud moans coming from the both of us as my tongue pushes into her, flicking at her from the inside, loving how she moves against me.

"Are you willing to give in yet, Sweetheart?" I ask, breaking temporarily, trying to catch my breath, before swinging her leg over my shoulder, giving me better access yet again, as I delve back into her delicate folds.

I keep my hands busy though, roaming her skin, tracing her breastbone, her ribs, feeling them contract and expand rapidly at my touch, as an idea creeps into my head, and I pull away from her again.

"I'll be back in one minute" I say, rolling away from her, and slipping to the door, mooching for the handle.

This mahogany door ain't got nothing on the wood in my pants, as I sprint down the stairs to the kitchen, opening up the freezer; a broad smile forming on my face as I find what I'm looking for. I leg it upstairs again, finding her smiling at me on the bed, no ashamed or embarrassed, but smiling sweetly at me, her eyes gleaming in the light. I creep back between her legs in the darkness, my mouth freezing and wanting to see her reaction, as I lower myself to taste her again. Her body quivers automatically and she shouts:

"FUCK!"

"Knew you'd like it" I grin, moving further up her body, so that my chin rests on her stomach, giving my jaw a break for a moment.

"What is that?" she cries in disbelief.

"It's an ice cube. You're unbelievably hot right now… and down there. Not to mention wet. Are you sure you can handle this Sweetheart? Am I up for the job, or do you need further proof?" I chuckle, my voice seductive and irresistible.

I've left her in a predicament for a change; if she says that I'm able for it, she'll let me continue. If she tells me I'm not, then I still have to prove her wrong, either way, we both win.

"Yooou… Oooohhhh…" her anger boils down and surrenders to the effect that my mouth is having on her. I love how vocal she is, even if she doesn't mean to be, it lets me know that I'm doing it right.

My fantasy of the shower comes back to mind, and I wonder how she would react if I gave her something new to try. She's soaked between the ice cube and the heat that's radiating off of her right now, so I gradually press my mouth against her one last time, before slipping my finger inside of her, feeling her walls around me. I shuffle up to where her face is and kiss her properly now as my finger roams her from the inside, my other hand subconsciously moving back to her other boob, knowing that she'll love the three as a combination. Katniss arches up to meet me, her hips speeding up to meet my thrusts, her hands clawing my hair, and dragging down my back, before tugging the waistband of my underpants fully down and leaving them at my calves. I kick them off, realising how complete I feel without clothes on, and how we mould together perfectly. But her hands never stop roaming my skin. My arms, my chest, my thigh with the burn mark as she traces it with a feather light fingertip, her hand moving dangerously close until …!


	4. Closer

**Author's Note:**

_Dia duit mo chairde! (Hello my friends!)_

_That's how we kick it in Ireland! _

_Is anyone else utterly distraught at the news of all M rated content on this site being taken down off this site?:O _

_I know I am! If my story gets taken down though, I'll most likely move on to another site, and still use SheepAmongstWolves12 as my username. I also noticed that all of my chapters are named after songs! Coincidence…? I think not!:) _

_My internet was down on account of the rain and I was called into work at 6 and didn't get home till midnight my time, apologies for not updating sooner:(_

_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU __**X91, catie-jay, dgirlm, melmx, YouSaid- Always, hotpielookedlikehotpie, aquarpisc, Onirika, KarleeRoss65, Maine94, IHeartUCato, xXMishaXx, CMellark, Artist221, cryystalanna6045, Tuvz, jaccer248, ElsterBird, emeraldpearl99, jenjw, EpicStories339494, Courtney DiLaurentis**__, and to __**Lyssindra,**__ for all the alerts and subscriptions!_

_Particular thanks to__** aquarpisc, xXMishaXx, dgirlm, EpicStories339494, Lyssindra, Courtney DiLaurentis, ElsterBird **__and to__** emeraldpearl99 **__for your reviews and PMs!_

_**Emeraldpearl99, ElsterBird **__and__** Courtney DiLaurentis… **__This chapter is dedicated to you guys on account of your intense interest and encouragement! You're lovely people!:)_

_**SilverMistKey… As Always Man, I Love You! You're My Broff Machio! Do The Crane Thing! **_

_Cliff-hangers make for more interesting reading btw;)_

**Peeta: **

Her hand on me makes me involuntarily shudder as I realise that she's got me in the same way that I have her, both of us locked in this battle to make the other groan louder. I'm not the biggest of guys when it comes to size, but I make up for it in girth. She tests herself, her hand drifting slowly up and down, finding out what makes me tick as I continue to stroke her from the inside out; her teeth tugging firmly on my ear lobe, her nails pulling my hair as I hit her front wall, rubbing it furiously as she tries hard not to squirm when I keep hitting that sensitive spot again and again. All doubts that I previously had about this have vanished from my mind; and a raw, pure focus is placed on the sensations she's giving me, the noises she's making in the darkness, her skin under my fingertips, and the tension that's suspended in the air between us.

"Peetaaaa…."

"Ohhhh…Peeta…Peeta…make me…" she moans, her back arching up to meet the angle of my hand; her own hand slipping away from me.

The last two words get my attention the most; she wants me to make her orgasm. And judging by how things are down there, it won't be too far away, but first of all, the mind game.

"Say you're wrong K…say it and I will"

"Peeta…I …"

"C'mon Katniss…I've proven myself to you by now"

"I…love…you…Peetaaa…" her voice heavy and breathless, the faint rustling of her hands grasping the sheets at either side of her head; before I push in one last time, feeling her contract around me as she falls over the edge.

My heart summersaults at her words and I feel that hunger, the strain building again; the need to touch her, to taste her, to feel her entirely comes back to me, as I swoop down and kiss her on the mouth, before doing a lap of her body. This moment is ours, no matter what happens, no matter what life throws at me or her; we'll still have this shared experience together. My damp curls brush against her breasts as my mouth lingers over them, before arriving at her sweat covered stomach, beads of salt water catching in her nave, my tongue flicks in unconsciously, as I aimlessly drift further down to her hips and lower regions. She's too tired for anything else tonight, as am I, yet I want to please her just once more before she drifts off to sleep; my head darting in between her legs again and kissing her delicate spots, which are by no doubt sore and sensitive after our ordeal. Her hands weave into my hair once again, not tugging or pulling but massaging it as I place delicate and warm kisses to her folds, then to her thighs, before dragging the cover back on us and nestling alongside her in the darkness.

"I love you too" I smile, feeling her hands on my chest as she curls herself closer to me, her head under my jaw.

"Peeta…?"

"Yes…?"

"Why have we stopped? I mean, I thought we were gonna…go the entire way?"

"I don't want to let you get even sorer than you already are…besides, you're tired…we're both tired… and maybe I want to save some ideas for tomorrow…"

"…Can I try one last thing? And then I'll go to bed, I promise"

"You sex fiend! …Yeah, okay one last thing for tonight… what is it that you'd like to try exactly?"

"Just lie back and relax"

I feel her body shift, her hands turning my chest so that I lie on my back, and she lies alongside me. We share a few soft kisses, my lips bruised and swollen from the rougher ones as her hands stroke my chest and my stomach, her warmth spreading through me once more like wildfire. Her hand travels down my length, her fingers getting reacquainted with me again, as she whispers in my ear, her breath and touch causing me breathing to jump in places.

"Peeta…" she purrs, her hand sliding up and down slowly, as I close my eyes and let her touch me.

"What you just did made me feel so wild and alive… I want to make sure that I do the same for you" her teeth barely skim my ear as I take deep breaths.

Her hands work faster, harder even, and my mind slips away from her. My mind drifts back to when I first saw her, when she was in my room, at school, how she looked in the dress tonight, how she kept on moaning my name over and over again…

**Katniss:**

I try and sound seductive when I whisper in his ear, but I'm not as talented as him when it comes to words, instead I let my hands explore his body the way a five year old explores a sweetshop. His touches, his delicate kisses, his rough handling, his teasing words, all made me come undone and set me alight. Now I was going to do the exact same for him, although I hadn't been totally truthful when I'd said that I wanted to try only one thing. I knew that he wouldn't let me if I'd asked him, so I decided to keep it as a surprise for later on.

Peeta and I are curled up alongside one another, the tingling sensations of his mouth still fizzling out from my high. My hand takes him and slowly slides up and down his shaft, teasing him as I get to learn him again. It doesn't take long for him to become firm in my hand, and I work harder, my lips hidden in the crease of his neck biting at his flesh, as his hands reaching around my waist, trying to pull me on top. The sounds coming from us are getting louder and louder as the pressure builds. Of course the noise that he's making is adding fuel to my fire, making me want him more and more, although we're both exhausted with tiredness and agreed that full on sex was off the cards tonight. Peeta's hips jerk into my hand, as I run my thumb over the top of him, kneading small circles into his damp flesh. My wrist is sore, but I manage to increase the pace further and as a result, he twitching with spasms; his breathing becoming really heavy and laboured.

"Peeta?"

"Haahghgh"

"I'm turning on the light; you sound as if you're having a heart attack"

There's a short snap of breath from his mouth against my ear as he chokes out another cry and a splurge of words strung out in pants.

"Kat…don't…feels…amazin'…" his hand twists in my hair and his lips are boiling against my neck, so blistering and sizzling that I'm melting against him.

"Really?" I ask, a mild tone of humour in my voice, as my hand wanders around him with no great ideals or plans, but whatever I'm doing seems to be working for him, which is all I really care about after what he's done for me.

"Uh…Huh"

His arm wins and my lips are pulled against his; my own body awoken with desire for contact and warmth from him. Oh Baker Boy… I never want to let you go, never want to leave this bed without you. He moans a little more in between short and heavy breaths. I'd love to see Peeta's face right now, twisting and contorting into funny expressions to match the long moans that are coming from his mouth. My free hand traces his chest, curling around the point of his elbow, down to his ribs, feeling how erratic his breathing is.

"Kat…let…go…can't…gonna…" his lips break from mine as he spills warmth across my hand.

I peck him on the bottom lip before swooping down his chest, assaulting him with kisses and caresses before arriving at my destination.

"Katniss… One thing remem….Awwhhh" he groans as I run my tongue over his tip, tasting the liquid that flows from him, bitter and acidic.

I can't stop though, the effect that my actions are having on him right now is what I wanted. Feeling emboldened, I lean further into him, taking him in more and more. Peeta isn't that big, but he is wide, wide enough that I'm afraid I might hurt him should my teeth graze his delicate skin. But all that surrounds me are the sounds that he's making, long, deep, encouraging sounds that assure me in the darkness. His hand gently tousles my hair and I pick up the pace, feeling him tremble with greater intensity, my tongue pressing down harder on his tip this time. There's a faint rustling noise as Peeta sways from side to side, unable to control himself for much longer with what I'm doing to him. With one last final plunge, he comes again, the harsh liquid flowing into my mouth as he crashes with relief. I lean across him to the edge of the bed, fumbling for the Guns'N'Roses shirt before spitting the load into it. I may not like this, but I know he does, and he's worth it, regardless of how bad he tastes. His breath comes back in small, quick amounts, as he tries to regain control of his lungs. He's tired, so tired that either of us can keep our eyes open for much longer. Curling up to him again, my head rests on his shoulder as I snuggle in deeper, trying comfortably wrap my arms around his chest as his breathing becomes slower until he whispers quietly:

"You win…I'm not up for _that _kind of job"

"Yes you are, don't talk shite" I reply, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I'm going to have to punish you later…"

My eyes fly open at this. Did I not just do something incredibly nasty to show him how much he means to me? MEN!

"I think a spanking should do it, Ms Everdeen, followed by some more spanking… then if you're still bold I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you further"

I can almost imagine the smile curling the edges of his mouth, his voice dripped in sarcasm and innuendo. Fair enough, two can play at this game.

"I'm very sorry Mr Mellark…I can make it up to you in the shower perhaps? Or in the kitchen…whatever you prefer"

I think back to that day when I saw Peeta's jaw come unhinged at one of my innuendos, lemon cake literally falling out of his mouth he was that shocked. After a period of silence, I kiss his cheek before whispering:

"Good night Baker Boy"

Drowsiness overcomes me and crashes against me like waves until my eyelids become heavy and I can't fight any longer. Peeta muffles something but its incoherent and blurred against my ear, his arms tightening around me as we fall asleep.

**Peeta:**

Have I died? Everything seems too good to be real in this moment. My mind freezes and allows for my body to surrender to the bliss and euphoria that she's giving me. The urge to have her, to touch her, to feel her pulled against me overtook the harder and harder I got. She's controlling my breathing with the way her hands are constantly tightening, grasping and moving swiftly on me, my lungs trying to keep up with the movements of her hands. Her head buried in the side of my neck as she tickles the underside of my shaft, my head, and her drawing ever so small circles on me with her thumb is pushing me over the edge.

"Peeta?" she says, my mind drifting from the sensations in attempt to focus on what she is saying through a hazy blur of sweat and pleasure.

"Haahghgh" is the best I can answer her with, my respiratory system is out of control and words are far too difficult right now.

"I'm turning on the light; you sound as if you're having a heart attack"

I'm not dying, but if I am, please don't save me, this feels too good. Yet Katniss probably needs some reassurance and proof that I am very much alive and well.

"Kat…don't…feels…amazin'…" my hand knots in her hair as I bring my lips against her neck, relishing how her skin feels so cool against mine right now.

"Really?" There's an undertone of humour in her voice, as if she's teasing me.

"Uh…Huh" I groan, as her hand speeds up even more now and I know I'm almost there.

"Kat…let…go…can't…gonna…" I breathe, breaking away from her as I come down hard in her hand.

Panting heavily, my head rolls back on the pillow, beads of sweat drenching my forehead and my hair as I savour this feeling, and prepare to come down from the high. She's swift though, so swift that in the space of five seconds she's kissed halfway down my chest, getting lower and lower.

"Katniss… One thing remem….Awwhhh" swoons out of my mouth as I feel her, warm and moist on me, her mouth lightly tasting me, the same way I did to her.

Her tongue teases the tip of me, rapidly flicking my head, before exploring me in greater detail. My hand motions for her hair, stroking it as she works steadily on me and I can feel the tingling begin inside me as she works even faster and harder, and I know I can't hold out for much longer. With one long sigh from Katniss, my head jerks in the sheets and my orgasm hits me like a freight train, long and powerful into her mouth as I groan out the rest of my release. She shuffles over to the other side of the bed and returns to my shoulder a couple of moments later, my breathing still wild and uncontrollable. Once I'm calm again, I whisper:

"You win…I'm not up for _that _kind of job", which is true, I can't beat what she just did to me.

"Yes you are, don't talk shite" she replies, her nose rubbing my shoulder affectionately.

"I'm going to have to punish you later…" I say, doing my best to be seductive, imaging her eyes growing huge at what I've just implied.

I cut the silence between us and feel her relax against me.

"I think a spanking should do it, Ms Everdeen, followed by some more spanking… then if you're still bold I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you further"

"I'm very sorry Mr Mellark…I can make it up to you in the shower perhaps? Or in the kitchen…whatever you prefer"

Her comeback is flawless and leaves me with my jaw hanging open. Why does she have to tease me like that? I've been walking around with wood in my pants all day and now…! I'll never get to sleep thinking of this. Damnit.

"Good night Baker Boy" she purrs as she snuggles closer to me, kissing my cheek before dozing off.

"Good night Sweetheart" I whisper, holding her closer to me, my own eyelids drooping with tiredness as we fall asleep in silence.


	5. Smooth

**Author's Note:**

_Hello!:)_

_After working a lot lately, I've sadly been unable to keep updating everyday as I usually do…. But I'm well rested and not scheduled to go anywhere for a couple of days, so you all have my undivided writing attention for the moment!_

_A very big thank you to __**gwood, J0929L, chuffed, jaydee17, districttwelveismohagany, AthenasGrace14, Ishtatsuya, Pandamoanium, Jenjw, LuckyLemons123, NewWriter23, MullerConnor, derpystarfish, IAMMEMYSELFANDI, , FunnelCakes, Wdwlinz, Peetame, ajsfan, jada4669, cabooseblueteam, ellie1788, anabanana123, **__and __**XxSkylarHeartxX **__for all your alerts and subscriptions!_

_Particular thanks to my new best friend __**ElsterBird**__ for our late night PM chats! Also to __**anabanana123,Courtney DiLaurentis, YouSaid-Always **__and to __**LuckyLemons123 **__for your reviews and PMs!_

_Also thanks to __**MullerConnor, **__for favouring __**The Liar And The Lighter **__and to__** jaydee17 **__and __**gwood **__for favouring__** Cat And Mouse**__… Means a lot to me:)_

_**SilverMistKey…Well Shake It Up Baby! Twist N' Shout!**_

_**Rated M for …well…;)**_

_**Oh Btw, Reviews encourage me…a lot, so if you like this**__**, please review**__**!**_

**Peeta:**

My eyes flutter open to the sound of my phone vibrating on the bedside table as Katniss groans, pressing her nose further into my chest, her hands looped around the back of my neck. The phone buzzes again, the screen lighting up to reveal that it's half one in the daytime. I press a kiss into her hair, completely overcome with the pure feelings of bliss and warmth that surround the pair of us. Her legs are tangled with mine, one hitched over my hip, her heel resting against my thigh with the burn on it. There is not a fraction of space between us as that familiar motion in the lower part of my body starts to stir. I'd appreciate this any other day, when thoughts, desires and fantasies of her flood my mind when she isn't with me. She stirs slightly; her nose pushes against my sternum, as I feel myself touching the skin of her thigh with my morning wood, my face burning red.

"Peeta?"

"Mornin' Katniss"

Her voice is curious my over excited joystick unintentionally poking her more as I try to regain some control over what's happening down there, shutting my eyes in the process.

"It's a fine day for pitching a tent" she giggles when she realises what's happening beneath the sheets.

"Peeta, relax, its fine. I know that you can't control it at this time of day"

"Still, sometimes it's just annoying. I don't want you to think that I'm like this every time I'm with you, or around you. It just happens in the mornings as a wakeup call"

"I know, I know… but it does have its advantages, Mr Mellark…" her voice drips with seductive tones, as her thigh muscle contracts against my erection.

"Is it too early in the day for this?" she whispers, her fingertips walking up the line of my neck, her thigh teasing me in an unrelenting manner as I try to get some words out.

"As much as I would love to do this Sweetheart,…" my words trail off as my stomach growls ferociously, her giggles following, before her own stomach rumbles even louder than mine.

"Okay, okay, no foreplay before breakfast then Ms Everdeen" I laugh, swinging my legs from under her, my erection deflated now, before pacing towards the window and letting the light shine through as I throw on a pair of boxers and a tee shirt.

"Fuck Peeta! It's too bright out!"

I chuckle as she dives beneath the duvet, retreating to the darkness as I scamper back on the bed, my head poking under the covers at her naked frame sinking into the mattress. The planes of her little back are well defined; her shoulder blades, spine and her ribs showing a little underneath her golden skin. My lips press against her back, feeling her twitch slightly as if she'd been shocked by an electrical current, before she turns slowly to face me.

"C'mon little vampire, I'll make you breakfast"

"I'd much rather have you for breakfast" she whispers, her eyes huge; pupils dilated, staring directly into mine with intensity.

Only then do my eyes divert to the rest of her, the curve of her neck, her shoulder, her breasts… HER BREASTS! My mouth is hanging open at the sight of them, and a strong urge to rest my head on her chest overcomes me as I wonder what it'd be like to sleep on them, would they be like pillows?

"Feel free to stare at my chest Peeta?"

My body acts before my mind acknowledges what's happening as I place my head directly between her twins, feeling the soft skin against my face before exhaling on them, causing her to shiver.

"Don't mind if I do!" I laugh against her skin, gently kissing her sternum, as her fingers caress my hair softly.

An idea creeps into my head, my smile grows menacingly as I breathe against her skin before delving my face from side to side, knocking against each breast rapidly, effectively tickling her, until her laughter fills the room.

"You really have to stop teasing me with these" I smile, blowing a soft raspberry against each breast.

She smiles sweetly at me, her hair billowing out from her head, dark and incongruent to the sheets and covers. Our stomachs groan together again, reminding us that we can't fool around until they're satiated. We both shrug the covers off and I reach for the Guns'N'Roses shirt I had given her last night, only to realise that it's crusty and hardened.

She giggles again, pink spreading on her face, as she sits facing me, the duvet concealing her nudieness, as I look at her with confusion.

"How…?"

"Well, do you remember that other 'thing' that I did to you last night? Erm… that's the result"

"Why?"

"Oh come off it Peeta, look what your sperm did to that shirt! Now can you see why I didn't want it? It'd make me all crusty too!"

"Kat…" I begin, trying to prevent my laughter from filling the room at the thought of my poor shirt. Guns'N'Roses will never be the same for me ever again

She flings the duvet off, and steps past me, picking up the shirt I wore last night and throwing it over her head, the hem hitting her mid-thigh, covering her backside effectively. I'm speechless as she turns around and fastens one strategic button on the shirt so that both her boobs and her lower parts are concealed from my view, before grinning devilishly back at me.

"I believe you were going to make me breakfast?"

"I also said that you would get a spanking for that last night…" my voice growing devious with intent.

Her eyes grow wide as she bolts out the door, making a beeline for the stairs as I follow suit. If Katniss wants a game, then she's in luck, I happen to be rather good at hide and seek…

**Katniss:**

The soft carpet under my feet is comforting as I flee away from my spanking enthusiastic boyfriend. Peeta's heavy footsteps are pounding after mine as he hurdles down the stairs, two steps behind me. It only strikes me now how helpless I am defence wise, should he pick me up, which he often does. The other thing that hits me is that I'm not wearing any underwear and feel horribly exposed as I run to the kitchen, plonking myself down on the kitchen counter as he bounds in after me, his eyes dark with lust, glaring in my direction. He saunters over to me, placing a hand on either thigh and pushing them apart gently as he steps forward, grinning deviously.

"What happened to my underwear Peeta?"

"Yeah…about that…"

"What did you do Peeta?"

"I'm not too sure myself… why, are you feeling cold down there? I can help you if that's the case…"

His hands strum up my thighs, raising goose pimples in the process.

"Peeta Mellark, get your hands off of me and make me toast!"

"What's in it for me?" he grins, his eyes beaming dreamily into mine as his hair falls into his face, making him irresistible.

I reach behind me, feeling the smooth, cool marble counter beneath my palms, before I stumble across something. It's the lemon cake from yesterday, sitting daintily on the plate, as I tear pieces from it, scoffing half of the remains, before considering Baker Boy and shoving the leftover half into his mouth. There's also something else near the plate, a spatula. An idea comes into my mind and a smile curls on my lips as I turn back to Peeta, dragging him by his shirt closing the space between my legs. I stare mischievously into his eyes before whipping my other hand around him, hearing the metal instrument smack against his perfectly formed arse.

"Haahghgh Katniss…"

"I'm sorry Peeta… what was that? You want another one of those?" I tease, my hand giving him another crack, hearing his flesh colliding against the metal.

His mouth clamps down on my shoulder, his hands trembling on my waist, before tugging me aggressively towards him, lifting me clean off the counter, grabbing the spatula off me in the process, as my hands lock around his neck.

"You're getting no toast Everdeen... you're getting punished though" he growls sexily.

I feel myself getting warmer as he walks us out of the kitchen and sits down on the first step of the stairs as he lays me on my stomach across his knees before stroking the back of my knees and up my thighs until the shirt is shifted up, leaving my backside on full view to him.

"Say you're sorry Katniss" he growls, his hand skimming the flesh of my bottom.

"No" I reply, daring to look at him in the face, my eyes burning with mischief.

Peeta looks intensely at me, as his hand makes contact with my bottom in a swift, sharp movement that brings a smile to my face. Another smack occurs minutes later and I crack up laughing at this failure of an attempt at being sexy.

"Stop being bold, Everdeen"

"How's about you make me Mellark?"

"Don't tempt me K"

My eyes twist towards his face, and a dark look consumes his eyes, shame and perhaps guilt mirrored in them. Fuck. This is Peeta's fantasy and I'm guessing that in his dream I'm urging him on far more than right now. I want him, badly, that hunger that I felt last night, that feeling of lust and want for his hands all over me, for him to touch me, to taste me, to be inside me, overtakes me again. The hunter in me comes out as I shift my legs so that I'm standing in front of him, my hands resting on his shoulders, progressing into his hair as his arms encase me, his head resting against my stomach. I know what I need to do, how to make him feel better; it's overdue anyways, we both knew that it would have to happen sooner or later.

"Peeta, I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"I know that spanking doesn't really do anything for me…but" I feel myself go red at my honesty as I splurge the words out.

"That shower of yours…It's very…inviting"

His head cocks up immediately to look into my eyes, as I brush his blond curls out of his eyes, noticing how his normal sapphire eyes are lighter now, reflecting his mood , clearing the tension between us. His hands tighten on my waist slightly as I bend down to kiss him gently, feeling his warm mouth, tangy from the lemon cake, our tongues tangoing together with a new exuberance as he lifts me over his shoulder with one arm, my bum and legs flailing as he carries us upstairs…


	6. Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

_Hello :)_

_Thank you, thank you, and thank you! __**peetamellarklover12345,**__**fluff-and-smuff,**__**ElsterBird,**_

_**Lee Everdeen, Courtney DiLaurentis, YouSaid-Always, laurenv3, Feelingthelove11, , (Great Name Btw!) Brinkleydeelite, **__and__** teameggy **__for the alerts and subscriptions!_

_**And to teameggy, Courtney DiLaurentis, YouSaid-Always **__and__** laurenv3 **__for the reviews and to __**Brinkleydeelite **__for favouring all three stories! You're sound:)_

_Also to__** ElsterBird…**__like me, she isn't happy that JHutch is with someone now …:/ _

_**SilverMistKey**__…I miss you:(_

_**Reviews appreciated :)**_

**Katniss:**

The notion of what I'm about to embark upon only hits me when Peeta swings me off his shoulder, his hands resting firmly on my hips as he towers above me. His expression is hidden under his hair, but I can feel how unsure and nervous he is about the situation too. Although neither of us is totally innocent after last night, this is new and undefined territory for us. His head comes down to rest on my shoulder, his curls brushing my ear delicately, as he exhales deeply against me.

"Are you sure?" he asks, unsure if I'm teasing him or actually being sincere.

The idea fills my mind again; doubts and worries of getting pregnant and becoming an underage mum comes to mind. Me with a swollen stomach for nine months, life being turned upside down for this one moment which I may regret in the future. But I love him; I know that to be something that I will never regret, even if I end up losing him someday. I wouldn't begrudge Peeta someone else if he didn't want me anymore, it wouldn't make either of us happy to stay if there wasn't love here anymore. My eyes involuntarily fill, and salt water leaks down my face as I think more about how different life would be again. I don't want to be alone again; I never want to feel that isolation that I felt when I first arrived in Panem.

"Kat…are you ok?"

He pulls away to look at me in the eyes, his hand sweeping the tears from my face, his expression concerned as I splutter a little more. Why am I like this? I should want this, want him entirely like I did last night; fear hadn't crawled into my mind until now.

"We don't have to do anything, honestly, it doesn't really matter…well it does, but I don't mind...not that I wouldn't like to…but I want to wait until you're…"

"Peeta shut up" I giggle, my face stinging.

"Come here you" his voice is soft, his teeth peeking through his smile.

His arms surround me again before lifting me up off the ground like a child, my legs automatically wrap around his waist, as his mouth gently presses above my left eye. He looks at me the same way he did the very first time I saw him. His sapphire eyes intrigued and interested at the same time.

"Have I told you lately..."

"That I love you?" he interrupts, that spark of intuition dancing in his irises.

"… How beautiful you are to me, Peeta Mellark. You don't even know it" I smile, my cheeks reddening at my honesty.

He smiles angelically at me without saying a word and I know. In this very moment I know that I want to go ahead with this, to do this for him. Peeta's selflessness is what made me attracted to him in the first place…

_Peeta looks out for people, regardless if he knows them or not, a truly admirable thing to consider, seeing as he didn't know how I would've reacted…_

In this very moment I know that it's him. It's the Baker Boy who has always helped me, looked out for me, cared for me regardless. I shift my weight down, slipping from his grasp temporarily as my feet hit the carpeted floor. He looks hurt, perhaps thinking that he's done something wrong. My hands reach up to his chest, then to his face before pulling him down to my level, my lips pressing into his. The need for him is awoken in me, and I feel the need, the want for him to be all over, his skin tingling against mine, his heat burning me alive between kisses.

The words come out before I can control myself.

"Should we take this somewhere?"

Peeta doesn't need to be told twice. An animalistic urge overtakes him as we kiss with a greater frenzy. His hands grab my waist as he backs us into the door, his lips sucking my neck ferociously, my hands clawing his hair as we walk backwards into the bathroom, the tiled floor cool under my feet.

We break apart for a second so that he can take his shirt off in one swift movement before I'm in his arms again, my fingers roaming his skin, the planes of his chest, his back, and his biceps as his tongue traces my collarbone, teasing me. I feel the shirt I'm wearing drop to my ankles as Peeta pulls me closer so that there's no space between the two of us. We kiss harder and more hungrily as we walk past the glass of the walk in shower. His mouth is everywhere, trailing down my neck to the tops of my breasts as I watch the warm water splash over us, loving how the molecules stick to his curls. My hands trace down to his thighs, ghosting over the burn mark as I tug down his boxers until they hit the floor, freeing Peeta from his constricting prison.

"Aggghhgh…Peeta… Peeta…touch me…"

He grunts in response, his teeth skimming my sternum as his mouth travels down to my navel, planting kisses all around me. It feels good, so good in fact that a loud, long moan slips out of my mouth, water splaying all over my hair, my breasts, everywhere. My hands wrap around his neck as he buries his head in my skin. I rock against him, away from the wall as we turn around so that his back is against the dark blue wall of the bathroom…

**Peeta:**

Holy shit this is happening. We're kissing with such intensity that my pants are going to explode if we go any harder. I rip the shirt from her, not caring if the single fastened button pops off; she soft against my skin as we stumble towards the shower, my hand runs the warm water under the pair of us as we continue kissing roughly; her hands tugging my pants off. I pull back on her bottom lip as she leans against the wall to support herself as the water runs over her, until I realise that this is the first time that both of us have seen each other naked properly.

"Aggghhgh…Peeta… Peeta…touch me…"

All I can do is kiss and touch her, my mouth sucking on her collarbone before travelling lower to kiss her abdomen. We whip around so that my back hits the wall and the fantasy of yesterday comes back to me and a grin spreads on my face.

"Give me a twirl, Sweetheart" I growl.

She let's go of me and elegantly spins around, letting me see everything as my jaw becomes unhinged again. She's beautiful, a statuesque goddess in frame, but tough and far more durable, as I notice the remains of scars that cover her skin; a thin line on her shin, a thicker one on her opposing hip and the last one skims in between her shoulder blades. All of these marks make up Katniss in full. Her grey eyes gleaming into mine as she comes back, locking her hands in mine; my thumb skims her knuckle as we stand under the water for what seems like forever until the heat sparks up again and I'm immersed in the feel of her. She's warmer than the water as out tongues battle for dominance.

I'm getting harder and harder the more of her I breathe in, her hands in my hair as her lips suck on my earlobe gently, teasing me.

"Fuck…Katniss… can we go …?" I pant as she takes me in her hand.

"Yeah…Yeah Peeta… c'mon" her voice is giggly and full of mischief, which makes me want her even more as I shut the water off.

She takes my hand and tugs us out of the shower, her body dripping, water molecules falling from the ends of her dark hair. She really is stunning with nothing on…I wonder what she thinks of me…Focus Mellark! How can I though, when I'm feeling so much for her? I love this brave, funny, sexy woman who keeps me on my toes constantly. That is until we fling the door of my bedroom open and hurdle to the ground, a tangle of soaked limbs, hair and lust frolicking on the carpeted floor. Her kisses are sloppy but deeply satisfying.

We shift so that she sits on top of me, straddling me between her thighs, my erection poking painfully against her, as she grabs the duvet from my bed; covering us on the floor. She smiles at me, slightly breathless; her cheeks pink, pushing the hair out of her eyes. My hands slip up her sides to her boobs, placing a hand on either boob and squeezing them slightly, loving how she pushes a little against me when my finger traces her nipples. My hands run to her back as I pull her down to kiss her again.

"Peeta… I want you. I want you so badly…" she breathes in between heavy kisses

"Katniss… are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you Peeta Mellark. More than anything I've ever loved in this world, and I want this…no, I need you Peeta. There's only you"

I'm touched by her open honesty as she tells me what truly is on her mind. This is a huge amount for her to express as she usually bottles up or hides what's on her mind from everyone usually. I touch her cheek with the back of my hand and she clutches it with both of hers holding my bicep.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen" before placing a delicate kiss on her forehead and looking into her eyes.

My hand travels to her hair as I deepen the kiss as her legs mesh with mine; smooth against rough. I feel her teeth against my mouth; she's smiling into the kiss. Her jaw trails down my neck as my eyes close, surrendering to her. My hands strum her hips, feeling the scars on her skin, before reaching for her thigh and feeling her heat.

Sweat pumps out of my face as I wrap the duvet tighter around us before slipping a finger inside of her, feeling her groan and rock against me; needing to bite her shoulder softly as not lose myself while she grabs me firmly, warming me up.

"Ohhh… Peeta… I'm ready" she moans in ecstasy, her mouth clamping down on my neck.

"You're sure?" swivelling my finger inside her, with a grin on my face, waiting for her reaction.

My eyes widen as she growls against my skin, biting me hard before altering our positions so that I'm on top of her again. She bucks against my finger with force before winking back at me.

"Are you sure Peeta? Think you can handle me?" she winks, her hair draped around her shoulders, as she traces patterns into my back with a feather- light touch.

Good fuck, she's hot. My mouth fastens on hers as I remove my finger, before breaking from her to reach into the drawer of my bedside table, and fishing out a condom. She looks amused at my attempts of trying to put on the condom quickly, before succeeding and lying down on her again. I reposition myself at her entrance as she jerks at my touch; before pressing gently into her so that I'm half way in. I've only discovered sex, but already it's my favourite thing in the world, and I can tell I'm grinning like an idiot already.

**Katniss:**

"Are you ok Katniss? Am I hurting you?" his voice is soft in my ear as I adjust to him.

Hurting me? Oh Baker Boy, you really have no idea of the euphoria I'm in right now. My eyes close as I feel him, feel every bit of him inside of me, completing me.

"Katniss!" his voice is full of concern and worry.

"I'm getting off, you're hurt" my eyes open immediately and my hands act without conscious control from my brain, grabbing his arse and pulling him deeper into me.

"I'm just getting used to you Peeta, you're pretty big girth wise, it takes time, you know" I laugh, looking at the shocked expression on his face, as he adjusts to being deeper inside me.

A silence takes over us for about two minutes, before I break it by kissing him deeply on the mouth, until he gives in, smouldering me with little caresses. He pulls out and pushes back in with more intensity this time and a loud moan escapes from him as he finds a rhythm. It starts to feel good, scratch that. It's fantastic! Peeta's kisses consume me, as he continues to touch me, kiss me and hold me together, protecting me from falling apart as he lets go of all worries and anxieties.

"Kat… agh… fuck …" hearing him swear in that low, dangerously sexy voice might be the hottest thing I've ever heard him say.

His head buries in my neck as he moves faster, spreading the heat between us; the flames licking their ways up both of our bodies, as my legs wrap around his back, urging him to come closer to me, to go deeper. Sweat dampens my forehead as my breathing becomes more and more erratic between the wild, untamed kisses and the pair of us crushing ourselves together with such reckless abandon that we'll be bruised tomorrow. That or I may have a dislocated pelvis. But I still wouldn't change this moment for anything, as Peeta kisses me delicately on the nose, telling me he loves me when words fail and actions are more applicable as our lower regions keep on playing this tug of war.

Absent minded, I motion for him to lean back before I climb into his lap, forgetting for a moment that he is still inside of me before doing so.

"Haaaghgh! Katniss! That hurts!" his eyes are huge as I throw off the duvet, trying to cool us down from our activities.

His groans are silenced as I kiss his curls, his hands winding themselves around my body as I gently rise and fall on him. I feel my body contorting and twisting inside as we work up a new sheen of sweat. Our kisses are rough but they're perfect and passionate as Peeta's head kisses my breasts as I feel myself reaching the end.

"Peeetaaa…." I moan, grabbing his curls as he pushes me down with one final movement as I become a quivering bundle of nerves.

As I ride out the euphoria, Peeta begins to jerk and twitch, his body turning into jelly under my touch as I slam against him until he crashes against me, his curls falling into my eyes as he tries to keep breathing, that dreamy smile spreading across his face as we fall back to the floor, separating us from each other as our eyes divert to the ceiling, before looking at each other again.

"Hey you" he smiles, his face lighting up, hair damp and sticking to his face.

"Hey back atcha" I reply, my voice soft as he kisses me one more time, and I know that this is where I belong, alongside him.

"_Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,_

_And pieces of memories fall to the ground._

_I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go,_

'_Cause it's true, I am nothing without you…"_

**Author's Note:**

_They finally got it on! Yay!:)_

_So… now that this story is completed, I need a new challenge! _

_Please PM me any ideas or characters that you'd like to read, I'd love to hear from you!_

_OR…Should I continue this collection with Katniss and Peeta…but set in the future maybe?_

_The college years? I'll leave it up to you guys, just drop me a line or stick it in a review! Thank you!:)_


	7. Spiralling

**Author's Note:**

… _I know that I said that this story was completed…._

_But I got the urge to add a little bit more and I felt it was needed for further Everlark tales..;)_

_So, I've written this last chapter, seriously, __**this is the last one**__, I promise, and it's really very short!_

_I got so many ideas from you guys! Thank you all so very much,____**, You Said- Always, ElsterBird, 2010, Euca Euca, badgirl96, cheergirl96, greenkoala, nikkidoesntknow, caskett4eva14, bethabear12, babidohll, Ashley1023, daddysgirl3181, CelinaLG, Buckbeak-Feather, inuyashadigimonforever,**__** Gemmaaaaa, hungergamesg, , Photographywithlace, rilda, KimmieC0562 , jacer248, NYJazzQueen13, Midnight Rose 97, MullerConnor KazzyCullenBlack, Greatbowsoffire,spikykitty11, Bubba 98, Rivvien **__and to__** JustAnotherAbnormalGirl **__for alerting/ following/ liking my stories!___

_Particular thanks to_** Elsterbird, **_**Everlasting1286, YouSaid-Always, caskett4eva14, Gemmaaaaa, Bubba 98 and JustAnotherAbnormalGirl **__for your reviews and feedback! _

_Also, I've added a list of songs to each of my stories, based on the chapters I've written in this and others._

_I'm currently working on two new stories for you guys! They should be up soon!_

_**SilverMistKey….Game on, Get your game on!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated immensely:)**_

_**Enjoy…:)**_

**Peeta:**

"Will you still want me tomorrow?"

The words echo around my head in a constant, never ending circle, her voice careful, timid even. Katniss is feeling vulnerable, an odd twinge in her normally confident character. My eyes open, adjusting to the feel of the carpet on my back, every fibre squashed against the skin of my back as her delicate, spindly fingers wrap around my wrist; playing with my fingers in the process. How can she ask such a thing? Of course I want her, I need her like I need oxygen, I need her like I need… there is no plausible comparison to draw upon.

"I'll always want you; I love you" my voice is crumbling, as I twist towards her, my trapped wrist gently tugging her arm over my shoulder, before settling down freely on her waist, her ribs protruding.

What we just did is spinning in a continuous loop in my mind. How do I analyse it? What do I call it? Sure enough we had sex, I know that much. But it's not enough, isn't what I want to describe this pure, raw, vivid splurge of emotion. "Making love" is too flowery; something old people would say, and "fucking" is just… no. You don't 'fuck' the girl that you love. It feels too good for anything like those terms. It was a tunnel of emotion, a twirling, plunging…spiralling feeling. Yes, spiralling seems to fit what we did; spiral in the arms of each other as we shared ourselves in one of the most intimate and significant of ways.

She's beautiful, so beautiful that in this very moment, all I want to do is hold her against me, feel strands of her hair brush against my shoulder. For her eyes to semi close as she presses her nose into my neck, tingling the area near my ears before nuzzling into my hair. Spiralling in and out of each other, in and out of love; what we do to show we care, what we mean to the other. Spiralling. It's perfect.

She lays on her side, facing me, her fingertips lightly tracing the skin of my chest, the hair crimping in her hands. My arm snakes its way around her back unconsciously as she delicately probes my chest with her nose, her voice softly muffles against my skin.

"Peeta…what are we going to do? You're going to college…?"

Fuck, I'd forgotten about college and how Katniss didn't want to go; how I didn't want to go without her. I'm not going, not without her, I point blank refuse to. At the same time, that niggling feeling in the back of my mind that money doesn't grow on trees and that if I choose Katniss, I'll need to support the pair of us and our kids if that happens one day. My mouth curls at the thoughts of little Katnisses and Peetas running wild around the house as we try to calm them down. School runs, gardens, music, first dates, boyfriends, girlfriends, marriages, grand children… My daydream is broken and I respond quickly before the silence is too much for the pair of us.

"We're going to go together, maybe a semester of two would do you good Katniss…you may even like it after a while…and if not… at least Finn and Annie will be there too…and me. We'll be together, away from our parents, away from dreary Panem, together…" my voice trails off with the faint beacon of hope diminishing.

She stares at me, eyes wide and gleaming into mine. The depths of them are captivating, as if she's drawing me under in a most intoxicating and powerful of ways. She's testing me, hiding he emotions from me, her face unreadable. Her lips press against mine before my mind recognises what's happening, her hands grabbing the sides of my face, pulling her towards mine as her body climbs over mine, our legs knotting together, coarse against smooth.

"I love you Peeta, I promise, I will try it, but only because I don't want to lose you…ever" she pants, her kisses quick and fluttery all over my face.

"That's all I'm asking for K… I love you too" I respond, my thumb stroking her cheek, slowing the pace before our bodies decide on frolicking without consent from our brains.

Spiralling. That's what we do. We fall in and out of each other, as if it's a game that only we know how to play with the other. Spiralling away from the earth to some foreign place that only we know. Tangling together in a dance that is as old as time, yet is relived over nad over again in this walk of life. Spiralling.

**The Playlist:**

_The Liar and the Lighter_

The Liar and the Lighter- YouMeAtSix

With Me- Sum 41

_Cat and Mouse_

Cat and Mouse- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Wake Up Call- Maroon 5

Broken Strings- James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado

Go With The Flow- Queens of the Stone Age

School- Nirvana

_Pillow Talk_

Pillow Talk- Kids in Glass Houses

Promise Promise- YouMeAtSix

Guns 'N' Roses- Album- "Appetite for Destruction"

Pyro- Kings of Leon

Closer- Kings of Leon

Smooth- Carlos Santana feat. Rob Thomas

Dark Blue- Jack's Mannequin

With Me- Sum 41

Spiralling- Keane


End file.
